classicrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Such a Shame
"Such a Shame" is a song written by Mark Hollis for the English band Talk Talk's second album It's My Life (1984). Contents hide * 1 Lyrics * 2 Single * 3 Music video * 4 Track listings ** 4.1 Original release ** 4.2 1990 release * 5 Charts ** 5.1 Weekly charts ** 5.2 Year-end charts * 6 Sandra version ** 6.1 Track listing ** 6.2 Charts * 7 Other cover versions * 8 References * 9 External links Lyricsedit "Such a Shame" was inspired by Luke Rhinehart’s The Dice Man,1 one of composer Mark Hollis' favourite books. When asked what drove him to respond to Rhinehart’s book, Hollis replied, "A good book, not a lifestyle I'd recommend."2 Singleedit It was released as the album's second single in 1984 (see 1984 in music), and became a big hit in continental Europe in 1984 and 1985, reaching the Top 10 in numerous countries, and becoming a number one in certain territories (their third number one single after the remixed version of their song "Talk Talk" which topped the South African charts in 1983 and the single "It's My Life" which was number one in the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play in 1984); but strangely this single was largely ignored in the UK. In the US, the song entered the Billboard Hot 100, and was a Top 20 hit in the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play. The song was also released in 2004. It was also featured in a European TV commercial for the French car Peugeot 205.3 Music videoedit In the music video the band performs the song with instruments. There are also recordings of telephone boxes, houses, cars, trees and a bank in one sitting by aprojector shown. Track listingsedit Original releaseedit * James Marsh – cover art 1990 releaseedit * James Marsh - cover art Chartsedit Weekly chartsedit | Year-end chartsedit |} Sandra versionedit |} German singer Sandra covered "Such a Shame" for her 7th studio album The Wheel of Time in 2002. Sandra's version was produced by Michael Cretu and Jens Gad. This cover version was released as the album's second single in March 2002, where it reached number 76 on the official German charts, number 21 Czech Republic Singles Chart and number 19 in the Hungarian Singles Chart. Track listingedit # "Such a Shame" – 4:18 # "Such a Shame" (Straight Dance Mix) – 7:54 # "Such a Shame" (Cool Club Mix) – 5:22 # "Such a Shame" (Karaoke Version) – 4:18 Chartsedit Other cover versionsedit * In 1984, "Such a Shame" was covered by James Last. * Alles ist die Sekte has "Such a Shame" sampled for their 2003 single "Harmonie (Ausrasten und Pogen)" (English: Harmony (Lashing out and Poging)), released from the album Gar nich so schlimm! (English: Not so bad at all!). * German dance project Moonwalker covered the song in 2002. * In 2012, it was covered by Belgian singer An Pierlé on her album Strange Days.24 * Polish rock band Myslovitz released a cover version in 2012 as a single. It is one of the songs on the tribute album Spirit of Talk Talk.25 * In 2013, Dutch symphonic metal group Delain covered the song on their Interlude album. * Cover version by JACA&LANIETZ in 2013.26 Category:1984 singles